


Father

by evil_ink



Series: FFXV kid fics [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ink/pseuds/evil_ink
Summary: I filled my own prompt on the FFXV kink meme"Ardyn wants to be a father so Verstael Besithia gave him his unuseful son."





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always sorry for mistakes

When Prompto turned three he gets a new dad. His old one wasn't very nice to him. Well Prompto thinks the old man is his dad. He does eat breakfast with him every morning and the man does take him home at night, something he does not do for the other kids.

But one day Prompto’s dad grabbed him from the training field by his arm and dragged him to his office. He was told to sit in the corner and not make a sound. Prompto did as he was told, finding it easy to get distracted by all the knickknacks and his dad's office. There was a large computer screens filling one side of the wall, each one having a different diagnostic program functioning on it. Prompto didn't really care about that though it was just fun to watch the pretty colors dance across the screen. 

“well do you have a child you promised?” asked of boisterous voice that from a man as he slammed his way through Prompto’s daddy's door. The man was super tall and he were very crazy close, nothing like what Prompto was used to seeing people wear. Well Prompto knew that his daddy would were crazy looking close to but The little boy only ever got to wear gray shorts and shirts, like all the other kids.

Prompto watch from his corner as the strange looking man blocked himself down in a chair in front of his daddy's desk. His daddy gave the strange man The same look he always gave Prompto when he was mad before “Yes but honestly I can't fathom why you would want to do such a thing.” Said his daddy.

“ Curiosity mosley.” Said the weird man in the hat as he shrugged his shoulders.

“ you're a strange man Ardyn but luckily for you I have a child that is filling in almost every course we place him in” said his daddy as he gave the silent signal for Prompto to come towards his desk. “also his body is rejecting the treatment, he's completely useless to me so if you want him you can have him.” 

Prompto didn't really understand the words that his daddy was using but he knew his tone of voice was one of disgust. It was the tone he always used when he was talking about Prompto. The little boy slowly uncurled himself from his corner and made his way towards his daddy's desk. He stood in the position he was trained to both arms completely flat to his side and his little toes pointing in different directions in front of him. Prompto knew he was supposed to look straight but he couldn't bring himself to do it so we ended up just looking at his feet.

“Is this the boy?” Prompto heard the weird hat man ask his daddy. Is daddy just made a strange half noise before pushing him in the back. Causing prompted to fall into the man who had moved to stand in front of him. Prompto slowly looked up into the man smiling face “what's your name kid?” The man that daddy called Ardyn asked.

“Prompto I’s three.” he whispered quickly not wanting to disappoint daddy anymore.

It seemed Prompto had failed again because his father replied. “See useless he's going to be four next month and he can't even talk correctly. What a waste of good genetics.” 

“Oh I think he’s kind of cute, in a stupid blonde sort of way.” Mr. Ardyn replied as you ruffled his hand through Prompto short hair. The affectionate touch was so different than anything the little boy had felt before so he leaned into it and just absorb the feeling. Not caring or understanding that he had just been insulted.

“Well he does take after his mother more than anything thing else.” Said his daddy, Prompto could hear the squeaking of a desk chair knew that his daddy was now reclining. 

“Isn't she the one that had the most spectacular transformation when put on the treatment.” Said Mr Ardyn as he pulled Prompto so that he was squished to the side of the man as Mr. Ardyn stood up. Not knowing what to do Prompto simply stood there awkwardly. 

“Oh yes she turned into quite the large beast it's unfortunate that she escaped.” Said his daddy. 

“Ah, well these things do happen.” Said Mr. Ardyn as a beeping in the pocket next to Prompto’s head went off filling the quiet room with the annoying noise. Mr. Ardyn let out a sigh before he said “we must be off, things to do and all that.” 

“Yes of course, Prompto” said his daddy firmly grabbing the little boys attention. “you will be going with this man and he will be a new father, do you understand.”

“Umm yes?” Said Prompto nervously not really understanding but just wanted to please his daddy as much as he could. He must have done something right because his daddy's mild at him for the first time in ages, Prompto couldn't help but smile back at his daddy.

“Fantastic! Then let us be on our way!” Said Mr. Ardyn as he picked Prompto off the ground and placed him on his hip. Prompto was so confused no one had ever carried him before, so awkwardly he grabbed onto the man's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. “I think we will get along great.”

-2-

Prompto is seven when he realizes that his new father was not perfect. The man can fake it rather well but one night Prompto walked in on his father kneeling in front of a dead black cat chuckling to himself. What scared Prompto the most was that his father’s eyes were completely black and they looked to be leaking. Not wanting to be caught Prompto quickly left the room and silently close the door behind him.

Prompto loved his father the man did everything for him. From getting him really nice clothes that were very ornate but super comfortable. To actually putting in the time to teach Prompto how to shoot a gun so that he could protect himself. They spent a lot of time together and Prompto would do anything for his father, he was just so much better than his old daddy. A man that Prompto barely ever saw anymore. 

But Prompto really didn't like the look that he had just saw his father's face or the sheer malice that he heard from his father's voice as the man chuckled. The little blonde seven-year-old ran back to his room and logged into his computer. he went to the website that carries all known diseases. Prompto had use this website more than once for his school assignments. His father had put him in the medical program as soon as he learned that Prompto had a tendency to get sick rather easily. His father figured that if he was going to be sick you might as will heal himself.

Prompto quickly typed in the search engine ‘bleeding black eyes’ to see if he could find a cure. The only thing that came up was a number to contact the Oracle. Prompto puffed out his cheeks at seeing the sites failure. A light knock on his door startled Prompto out of his thoughts.

Prompto swirled his chair around to see that his father was standing in the doorway with his hands crossed over his chest. The man's face look to be back to normal but Prompto could feel that something was off in the air.

“What in the world could you be looking up on your computer at this time of night.” Asked his father as he pushed himself off of the door frame and walk towards Prompto. “I know for fact that all your homework is done.”

“I think you're sick father and I just wanted to help you.” Said Prompto knowing that if he would lie his father would know. His father just always knew when he lied.

“Aaawww aren't you sweet.”said his father as he lifted Prompto out of his desk chair and into a hug. “Unfortunately there's no cure for what I have.” Prompto instantly melted into his father's arms always loving when he could get any kind of affection or physical contact. His father had a did tendency to baby him but Prompto was ok with that. 

“But maybe we can make one.” Mumbled Prompto into his father's shoulder. The man simply hummed as he placed Prompto down onto the boy's bed. 

Prompto watched as his father kneeled before him and said with a creepy smile on his face “Oh Prompto you just don't get it, I don't want to cure.” 

“Ah! Okay I’m sorry then.” Stuttered Prompto as he pulled his legs to his chest.  
His father moved his hands under Prompto armpits dragging him all the way up to the where the pillows were located. He pushed Prompto’s head down onto the fluffy pillows and lifted the blankets from underneath his son's body. Affectively talking the little boy into bed. 

He ran his hand through blonde streaks of hair and leaned in to place a kiss on Prompto forehead. Prompto watched as his father leaned away from him and said “it's fine my boy, just know this one thing.” 

“What!” Yelled Prompto excitedly from under the covers.

“That I am capable of love and that I do love you.” Said his father as he placed his hands over Prompto eyes so that his son knew to close them. “Good night.”

\--3--

Prompto is eight when he makes the best is friend ever. His father had said he wanted to see a show that was going to be happening in Tenebrae, and Prompto could come if he wanted and all of his schoolwork was caught up on. Prompto did everything he could to make sure that he could go. This would be the first ever vacation they had together. He just knew be super fun to be able to finally leave the city. 

His father a bought him a really old camera and told him to take all the pictures he could. You never know when things would change his father said and Prompto took that to heart. This first picture Prompto ever took was of his father. The man was leaning back in his old car which Prompto thought was a funny color and the sun had hit his hair just right. Prompto thought that his dad looks so amazing he just had to capture the moment. 

They reached Tenebrae fairly easily his father had given over their passports and they were waved it through with no problems. The houses were large and everything looks so amazing and well-crafted nothing like it did at home. Prompto was in all the sun was so bright and everything was just so beautiful he didn't know what to look at first. 

His father pulled up to a small hotel saying that this is where they would be staying for the week. The hotel is located relatively close to the castle but it wasn't one of those fancy ones that cost a ton of money. Is that it said that he had to pull a lot of strings to be able to get in so tell anywhere close to where he wanted to be. 

The first day of their vacation they had stayed in having gotten to the hotel relatively late. They unpack their belongings and each choose a bed for their own. Prompto chose the bed closest to the wall not wanting to be near a window. He didn't like the feeling of being watched and people watch other people through windows at least that's what his father said. 

Father and son had a quiet meal at a local café before they went back to the hotel room to both get cleaned up for the night. Having such a big day it did not take long for Prompto to fall asleep after he took his bath. The next morning though he was up at the rising of the sun. He jumped onto his father's bed and hugged him do the covers. His father lazily opened his eyes to look at him And Prompto shot him his biggest smile.

“Father can I go out and exploring?” Asked the little boy.

his father just huffed that him before grumbling “Just be back by seven tonight.”

“Awesome!” Yelled Prompto as he hopped out of his father's bed and went to quickly dress himself for the day. He chose a plain red tank top and his favorite Capri shorts. He put on his wristband to hide his MT mark and grabbed his phone and camera off the table. On the way out of his hotel room Prompto set his alarm on his phone to go off at sex twenty seven so that he could be home by seven.

The little boy ran around the city taking pictures of everything he could see. Everything was just so pretty and clean and bright he really didn't know what to do with himself. It was around lunchtime when he decided that it was time to eat. Prompto had a couple of gill in his pocket that his father had given him the day before. He used the gill to buy a really spicy sandwich from one of the vendors on the side of the street. 

Prompto sat down on a bench to eat his sandwich. He was halfway through when he noticed a beautiful blue butterfly had landed right next to him. It was so pretty and he honestly have never seen anything like this before. All the insects back in Niflheim we're dark and ugly the closest thing he'd ever seen to a real butterfly was a mouth. Well sometimes a month can be pretty most of the ones at home or at.

Prompto place to sandwich slowly down next to him trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. He lifted up his camera to try and take a picture of the inside. The butterfly took off into the air before Prompto could take his picture. The little boy let out a half before he jumped off the bench and chased after the butterfly. Leaving his other half of the sandwich to never be eaten.

The butterfly that Prompto chased was a very sneaky one. Every time the blonde would get close to it it would fly away. He chased it upstairs he chased it behind bushes but no matter how much he tried he could not reach the freaking thing. Prompto was about to give up when he came upon the butterfly that had landed on a beautiful blue flower. 

The picture was going to be so perfect Prompto just knew that the chase had been worth it. He slowly been down on his knees and raised his camera to his face. He leaned in as close as he could and was about to click the button at the top of his camera.

“How did you get here this place is private property.” Set a few minute voice from in front of Prompto. The noise startled the butterfly too because it flew away.

“Oh I'm so sorry I was chasing this butterfly but it just kept getting away.” Said Prompto sadly as he stood up and came face-to-face with a girl dressed in white. The boy was kind of amazed that the blond girl was dress was completely clean even though she was in the middle of a field of blue flowers.

“why would you want to chase a butterfly.” Ask the boy dressed in black that looked about Prompto’s age. The boy had a very blank stare on his face as he stepped from behind the blond girl.

“To take a picture of it! Taking pictures is fun!” Yelled Prompto happily as he held out his camera in front of him.

“Is it really?” Ask the boy in black as he looked confused.

Prompto was a firm believer in sharing experiences with everyone so he asked. “You want to try?”

“Go on Noctis give it a go.” The older girl as she push the little boy towards Prompto.

The boy named Noctis slowly made his way towards Prompto and carefully pull the camera out of the blonde boys hand. He lifted the camera up to his face and took a picture of Prompto. Prompto let out a giggle as he watch the other for awkwardly handle his camera. His giggle must have been contagious because Noctis gave him a small smile before letting out a gaggle of his own. 

The young girl came over to stand between the two boys and she introduced herself as Luna. Threes children's with the rest the day playing in the field and enjoy each other's company. 

“oh snap I have to go back home!” Yelled Prompto at hearing the buzzing of his phone go off in his pocket.

“Can you come back tomorrow?” Asked Noctis shyly. 

“ sure!” Yelled Prompto tackling the little boy and a big hug both fell over in a fit of giggles. Untangled himself and stood up he started to head back the way he originally came, but was stopped by Luna’s delicate hand on his shoulder.

“This time please come through the front. I’ll tell the guards that you are welcome.” Stated Luna as she walked in towards the front gate of the garden.

It was a quick walk back to his hotel room. Prompto was honestly very surprised how close he was to the castle. If you didn't know any better you would've thought he was actually in it. Prompto was so happy when he saw his father sitting at the table by the window drinking a cuppa tea. He ran over to the man and gave him a hug.

“I made a friend to day father.” said Prompto into his father's coat. 

His father let out a chuckle as he said “Oh did you now? what's their name?”

Quickly like go if his father and climbed his way to the seat that was located across from his father “His name is Noctis, but there was a girl there too and her name was Luna but Noctis is the best.” Said Prompto excitedly. “ he sort of quiet but he's very fun once you get him out of his shell.” 

His father suddenly grabbed his hand from across the table gripping it forcefully. Prompto looked up and shot at his father's face. “Prompto listen very carefully to Me, if you have an opportunity to go home with this boy take it.” His father said to him in a very serious tone.

“But I'm going home with you right? You're not going to dump me like my other daddy right!” Said Prompto with the worry and panic leasing his voice.

His father grabbed his hand tighter causing Prompto to close his eyes and pain “Prompto I want you to take the opportunity to go with this boy because I love you and this is the best for you.” 

“I don't understand.” A little blonde boy wind

“ you will in time, just know that I do everything for you.” Said his father as he released Prompto's hand and grab the little boy and a hug from across the table “now promise me you'll go with this boy.”

“Okay father I promise.” He said with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Three days later Prompto had to keep his promise that he made to his father because Niflheim attached Tenebrae. He was once again in the garden with Noctis and Luna. The two little boys of been listening to Luna tell a story when a man with a beard and a regal looking face running in their direction. He lifted Noctis into his arms and through his hand in the direction of Luna.

“Noctis, Luna we have to go!” Said the intimidating looking man before he looked at the third child still sitting on the ground “Who are you?” He asked.

“He's Prompto, he's my friend I told you about.” Said Noctis looking worried at the man that was holding him. Prompto guessed that this was Noctis’s dad because only Prompto knew that only dads ever held their sons like that.

“we need to leave now.” Said Noctis’s dad as he once again tried to grab Luna's hand.

“I'm not leaving without Prompto.” Said Noctis as he tried to wiggle his way out of his father's arms. Prompto just watch the interaction as he slowly got off the ground and move towards his friend.

Do you adult in the group looked around at the children. Prompto could see a look of panic briefly flashed across the man's face before he looked back at his son in his arms and said “He can come too Noctis.” 

“Ok come on Prompto.” Said Noctis as looked at his blood friend waiting for him to move towards them. 

This is what his father wanted him to do thought Prompto. His father knew there was going to be an attack and he wanted him to be safe. That had to be what his father meant because his father loved him. Slowly Prompto outstretched his hand and grabbed hold of the older man's free hand and moved towards him. 

Quickly the old man knelt down and lifted up Prompto up on his other hip. He turned away and started to walk quickly and the direction that he had came from. Feeling like he had missed something the older man turn back towards the last remaining child and said “Luna why aren't you following us.” 

“I can't leave my brother I'm sorry.” So the little blonde girl she shook her head sadly.

“I understand be safe.” The older man said sadly turning away from the young girl and continued on his path. Noctis started to complain again and wiggling trying to go back towards Luna. Prompto grabbed his friend's hand to try and distract him from the pain he was feeling of not being able to take his other friend with them. 

They all safe the escaped from the invasion and made their way back to Noctis’s home. Prompto was given a new life with new duties and a new role to play. But Prompto didn't meet his father again until he was twenty and the man he met then wasn't his father anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness I can't stop writing kid-fics, I don't know why! no one reads these because let's face it there's no sex in them....I need to stope


End file.
